wings_of_fire_fanon_tribes_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gøssamer/GemWings
=Rules= You may create normal GemWings with the average abilities and coloration without special permission, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask the queen to create a GemWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Ambassador (or any other government figure) *Animus *Deformed/Handicapped *Uncommon/rare colors *Two horns =Description= GemWings are short, sturdy dragons with three horns: two large ones that curl like those of a ram, and a small one on their forehead that curves back only slightly. They have somewhat wide snouts, but they are narrower than those of a MudWing's, tipped with a beak-like guard similar to a NightWing's. Their tails are thick, and tipped with a diamond-shaped spade that shines like crystal. GemWings can see in exceptionally low light levels, and their tail spades can emit light. GemWings are sexually dimorphic, meaning that there is variation between males and females. Female GemWings are on average smaller than males, and their crystal spades are thinner and longer. Male GemWings are larger and more muscular, with thicker and shorter spades. It is more common for females to be born without their forehead horn, but is still extremely rare. GemWings come mainly in reds, pinks, and purples, with yellows, oranges, blues and greens being rarer. Black and white GemWings are extremely rare, and are believed to have the ability to spread good luck. All GemWings are naturally iridescent, and when their shimmering scales hit the sunlight they shine in several different colors. Their eyes can be any color except pure white or pure black, and heterochromia is quite common. The color of their tail spade matches their irises exactly, with heterochromic dragons having the color split in half. =Abilities= GemWings are natural diggers, built to burrow through the ground with force. Their exceptionally hard horns and thick, toughened claws are excellent for smashing through solid rock. Though they fiercely slam through plain stone with their horns, their claws are made specifically for delicately extracting gemstones gently from the earth. They are also capable of seeing in extremely low light levels. They are also able to direct and focus light with the translucent spades on their tails, creating laser-like beams that can melt through stone, metal, and even flesh. Older, more experienced GemWings are able to manipulate this light into shapes, as well as a form close to that of a physical object, which can be manipulated and lethalized. It hurts GemWings to do this nonstop for long periods of time, and their spades can become melted and deformed if this ability is used too often. GemWings are one of the few Portian tribes with naturally-born animus dragons, but these are extremely rare and, once discovered, will be taken to the capital city to work for the queen herself. No animus dragons have been documented in centuries. =Naming= GemWings are named after minerals and gemstones, typically matching the coloration of their eyes and tail spades. =Combat= GemWings are not a warlike tribe. They are aggressive and snappy in nature, yes; but they are not heavily militarized. Their military are mainly guards and scouts, and they dedicate most of their training to defense and security, as many tribes have tried to steal from their surplus of precious stones before: and it has never been pretty. Dragons from all tribes, even if they are allies, will be driven away or escorted to the nearest facility of authority. GemWing military service is voluntary, and dragons may choose to stay out of the force if they choose. Training GemWing training is not as rigorous or tough as that of other tribes. Many of the things GemWings are required to learn they already learn through their normal schooling, such as tunneling and directing their light beams, but they also learn new things, like partner formations, search-and-rescue, and advanced combat. Military Branches The Light Wing Though one unaware of GemWing abilities would assume from the name 'light' that this faction specializes in light armor and air defense: but that couldn't be further from the truth. In reality, this group is made up of the most experienced GemWings, who are able to manipulate the light they create from their tail tips into weapons. They are extremely well-trained, and it is considered one of the highest military honors to be chosen for this elite Wing. Their base is located in the populated southern part of the kingdom. The Stealth Wing The GemWing Stealth Wing is a secret. No one other than the royals as well as the Stealth Wing's commanders and trainers know the identities of most, if not all, of the Stealth Wing's members. Once one is accepted into this group, they will be assigned to another city, likely far across the kingdom from their home. Once selected, they will go through secondary training, and learn several subjects. Their base is located in the barren north of the kingdom. The Tunnelers Most of the GemWing military are Tunnelers. They live normal lives, and work in three-hour guard shifts patrolling the mountains and passages. They are also some of the main builders, and create tunnels through the mountains for easier travel. They are the standard form of the military, and have the highest count of members. Tunnelers also dig tunnels deep underneath much of Portia, so that they have quick access to other tribes' territories. These tunnels are a secret, and are extremely well-hidden. No non-GemWings are aware of these tunnels. =History= GemWing history is ornate and bloodstained, and largely unknown to the other tribes. Long ago, when Portia was but a barren rock in the open ocean, a star fell to earth in the form of a massive skyfire geode that was the egg of Aideen. When the GemWings' goddess hatched, she caused the earth to shake, calming the raging seas and howling storms. She held a heavenly light grasped within her talons: the most perfect crystal the world would ever see. She placed it down on the ground, and watched as the once-barren rock filled with life. Around the crystal grew a palace of gemstone, a place now known as Crystal Cave. Mountains rose from the ground, and grass sprouted. Dragons sprung fully formed from the ground like flowers, each in their own separate territories, with the GemWings being blessed with a beautiful one, that they would soon discover was filled with wealth. Their goddess chose one dragon to become queen, whom she dubbed Emerald. She declared that Queen Emerald's bloodline would never be sullied or broken, and =Architecture= Due to the fact that GemWings dwell mostly underground, their architecture is very odd. Their major cities are carved out of entire mountains, and are hundreds of stories high, with the home of the city's ruling family being located at the very top. Their buildings are carved from stone, and decorated with precious and semi-precious gems and metals, as well as cave paintings, carvings, and ochre designs. GemWing homes are small and cozy in size, and more formal buildings are large and bear elegant architecture designs. Almost all windows in cities are made from stained glass, but those in small towns or singular dwellings are made from plain glass. =Territory= outdated, being updated w/ new areas soon GemWing territory is mainly mountainous, with its outskirts being quite grassy and windswept. The GemWings live mainly underground, in cities inside mountains or hills, connected by a web of tunnels marked with special gems to determine where the tunnel leads. They border four tribes: the SilverWings to the northwest, the WiseWings to the southwest, the SerpentWings to the south, and the SkeletalWings to the east and southeast. Most of their eastern territory is placed alongside the great Half-Sea, a large saltwater bay that splits the continent in half, and provides the 'mouth' of the continent's dragon shape. Landmarks Crystal Cave An ancient cave deep within a mountain, filled to the brim with crystals of every hue. The tunnel to enter it has no crystals in it except for glowstones in hanging lanterns, and the floor has been smoothed by millions of GemWing talons. In the very center of the cavern is a fifty-foot tall pure white spear of gemstone called the 'Queen's Heart'. It is covered in carvings of GemWing history and ceremonies, and is considered the GemWings' most prized possession. It is forbidden to steal the crystals, deface the Queen's Heart, or tunnel inside of the mountain, and any caught doing so will be sentenced to life in prison, but execution is often chosen for repeat offenders. The traditional jewelry of the royal family is made from crystals found within the cave. Moon Mountain Moon Mountain is an enormous mountain at the very center of GemWing territory. It is the tallest mountain on the continent, and buried underneath--or rather, inside it--is the GemWings' capital city, Crownjewel. Unlike other GemWing mountain cities, there are several entrances to the mountain: all of which are heavily guarded. There is the main entrance tunnel, which is located behind a closed gate and a winglet of guards, the Skylight, a large hole carved in the mountain's very top, and several small holes carved into the mountain, which can fit only one GemWing through at a time. High Watch High Watch is an ancient fortress located where the SilverWing, SkeletalWing, and GemWing territories meet. Though the building has been reclaimed by nature, it is still starkly beautiful, and few GemWings come to this solemn location any more. There is an air of abandon about the place, and most keep their voices down to a whisper, but no one knows exactly why. It was built in a fierce war against a forgotten tribe, and still stands as a monument of triumph. Skycatcher River The Skycatcher river is a large, winding river that divides the GemWings' territory into halves. It starts in WiseWing territory and flows through GemWing territory, into a lake in SkeletalWing land, and then back into GemWing territory. It later goes on to flow into the ocean. Its water is crystalline and pure, and many GemWings enjoy swimming in it. Settlements Listed in order from largest to smallest. Crownjewel Crownjewel is the GemWings' capital city. The majority of GemWing elite dwells there, and a vast pool of tribal wealth can be found. It is the home of the royal family as well, and as a result is heavily guarded. Any dragons who would attempt to break in would have to be insane or suicidal, as they would quickly be attacked and captured by the scores of guards. It is somewhat cramped, but homes are being built on the insides of the mountain walls to provide more homes. Diamond City Diamond City is the second largest city in GemWing territory, behind Crownjewel. It is a city of innovation and design; upon entering one can immediately see the striking differences in architecture between this and other GemWing settlements. The GemWings who inhabit it fit a 'hipster' archetype, and are considered especially eccentric by the rest of the tribe. Really the only reason any make contact with them is because two of the only three diamond mines on GemWing territory are within the city limits. The dragons of Diamond City are minimalists, and in the other GemWings' eyes, they have 'no taste'. Peridotdale Peridotdale is a military city. Being very close to the Stealth Wing's main base, they supply a majority of the tribe's guards. It is common to see groups of dragons drilling in the open areas surrounding the city. The dragons who live their are mainly either in the military or have family members in the military. This is a very strict city, but many can live happy, normal lives that work with the city's strict rules. Citrine Ridge A friendly town full of gentle cheer. Though the GemWings who reside in Citrine Ridge are somewhat poorer and generally wear less jewelry than their wealthy city counterparts, they are much closer and more kind to one another. To them, digging is not a chore but a hobby, and more festivals are celebrated. Citrine Ridge, though officially classified as a town, is much closer in size to a small city. Rubywall A very old, somewhat empty city. It was built in the same war as High Watch, but unlike the magnificent tower, it is still in use. It is not built underground, but instead is nestled into a natural depression in the mountain, and is protected by a wall made from red stone, hence its name. The town's population is mainly made up of elderly or disabled GemWings, small families, and city dwellers who wanted to get away from it all. It is quiet and peaceful, and rarely disrupted by either of the bordering tribes. Sapphire Port Sapphire Port is not built inside of a mountain, but rather, deep within a tall hill. No one's sure why it was built or why it even exists. A small fraction of the Stealth Wing resides here in disguise, making sure that all rebellions will be swiftly quelled. It is an extremely poor town, and gangs roam through it. Fights are common, and it is seen as a 'crime den' by all the tribes. The GemWings have attempted to destroy or at least tame it, but to no avail. This is the only GemWing settlement where the Hoard is private: no dragons except for Stealth Wing members, royalty, important visitors and and the elites of the village are allowed in. The Krigstrær Though technically no longer a part of GemWing territory, this enchanted underground forest is very important part of history. It is hidden in a cave in the earth, and protected by an army of ten thousand wolves enchanted to kill any SilverWings on sight. Once one finds the hidden cave and drives away the wolves (which is nearly impossible without the Ranger's Gem, one of five animus-touched gemstones used during the War), they will be greeted by a magnificent sight: a massive forest filled with many kinds of trees, bathed in a silver glow. Diamonds grow from the trees' branches like fruits: and they are indeed fruits. They are edible due to an enchantment created by Queen Geyser of the SilverWings, and when one eats them they cause... strange effects. =Education= GemWing dragonets, though their education unofficially starts as soon as they are old enough to speak, their formal education starts as soon as they turn four years old. Dragonets will be sent to schools between the ages of four and seven, and will attend classes for five hours a day every other day. They will recieve break periods during ceremonies and holidays. In school, they learn subjects such as mathematics, language, crafting, tribal politics, digging, flying, hunting, self-defense combat, and so on. Each subject starts out quite easy, and gets harder as the dragonet gets more experience. Outside of school, they will learn from their family as well as other young GemWings the rules of society, including its taboos, superstitions, and all of the thousands of ways you can get kicked out of it. This social education is seen as equally important as learning formal subjects, and perhaps more so. =Notable Historical Members= Rulers *Queen Emerald **First known GemWing queen; ruled over 2,000 years ago *Lord Onyx **Consort of Queen Emerald; rumored to have been a hybrid between a GemWing and SkeletalWing *Queen Peacock **Fought valiantly in war against the SilverWings; killed by Queen Geyser of the SilverWings *Queen Jade **Mother of Queen Morganite; created alliance with the FortuneWings Animus Dragons *Sugilite **First known GemWing animus; lived in the time of Queen Emerald *Pearl **Most recent animus; supposedly died without any dragonets Nobles *Duke Diamond I **Founded Diamond City's ruling family; supposedly an animus *Duke Peridot I **Founded Peridotdale's ruling family; lost an eye in battle *Duchess Citrine I **Founded Citrine Ridge's ruling family; not much is known about her *Duke Ruby I **Founded Rubywall's ruling family; accomplished warrior and ex-consort of Queen Peacock *Duchess Sapphire I **Founded Sapphire Port's ruling family =Culture= Hoards Every major GemWing settlement has a hoard. The hoard is a pile of gemstones in a cave at the very heart of the settlement. The Hoard is public, and any GemWing who wishes to can visit and marvel at its sheer size and height. It is heavily guarded, but the soldiers watching over it are often very friendly to visiting GemWings and enjoy idle conversation. Every adult GemWing (eight years or older) must dig up, clean, and cut at least five gemstones a month to place in the hoard. Each hoard is thousands of years old, and the gemstones in it can range in age from only a few days to centuries old. Jewelry W.I.P. Family Life GemWings have... peculiar families. Unlike MudWings, GemWings have both mothers and fathers, and though they preach their family setup as 'ideal', it is not quite as excellent as they say. For one thing, most high-class couples are not married of their own choice, and were arranged to marry each other by their respective parents. GemWings who marry for love are quite rare among the upper classes, and due to the fact that most GemWings use their current city to determine their class many are considered upper-class. Relationships between parents are often very tense and strained due to this. And next, come the dragonets. GemWing couples are encouraged--and quite pressured as well--to produce dragonets, and those who don't by choice and don't adopt are often looked down upon. Couples are expected to have a minimum of two or three dragonets (roughly one clutch), with no specific maximum (the record for most per couple is forty-two). Dragonets will be raised by their parents until the age of three, when parents are expected to step back and allow the dragonet to learn on his or her own. Tutors and nannies are often hired by especially busy or high-class parents, but all GemWing parents are expected to teach their dragonets how to make jewelry and how to behave in public. =Religion= GemWings as a tribe are extremely religious, and most holidays and traditions have something to do with religion. They are monotheistic, believing only in the goddess Aideen, and in no one else. Gemstones that have not been cleaned and cut are said to contain the spirits of deceased GemWings, and that the spirits of the purest and most pious GemWings will enter the gemstones of Crystal Cave, close to Aideen's last vessel on earth: the Queen's Heart. All GemWings must say a whispered phrase coaxing the spirit out of the gemstone before cutting, polishing, and cleaning it. If they do not let the spirit out of the gemstone before cleaning it, the spirit dies, and the GemWing will be charged with murder. They believe that tribes that are not GemWings are not supposed to touch raw, spirit-filled gemstones, only the cut, and thus soulless, ones. The GemWings look down on tribes who do not believe in Aideen, and see their gods as 'demons' or monsters. They have attempted quite often to convert the tribes they border to their religion, to no avail. They particularly despise the WiseWings' religion, due to the cult who sacrifices captured GemWings to one of their false deities. Aideen Aideen Fire-opal, more commonly known as Aideen, is the goddess of the world. They believe that one day she will burst forth from the ground and lead the GemWings to victory in their hour of need. She is portrayed as a dragon carved entirely fron different-colored crystals and jewels that glows with a firey inner light. Whenever a dragon becomes a priest or priestess, they will change their name to reflect some sort of opal to display their new connection to Aideen. =Diet= GemWings mainly eat a 'mediterranean' diet of seafood, fruit, and bread, but most city GemWings can afford food from all over Portia, and even exotic imports from Pyrrhia and Pantala. =Traditions= Turn of Grieving mourning Turn of Life babies First Treasure rite of passage thing =Holidays= Time of Remembers A five-day holiday where all of the GemWings in the tribe who can travel to and gather at the Crystal Cave. The holiday is'' very'' religious, and all work that isn't neccesary to keep the tribe running will be let out so that the dragons can head to Crystal Cave. Once they arrive, dragons over eight years old will touch their snouts to the crystal and close their eyes, instantly falling into a deep sleep. Those who are lucky will recieve 'Remembers'; dreams sent by Aideen of events past, present, and future. Remembers must be written down on silver paper and sent to the Queen as soon as possible. Having a Remember and not writing it down can, and usually will, result in the Rememberer's arrest and interrogation. The Remembers are kept in a special vault only the Queen can access. All GemWings are given a piece of silver paper and an inkstone (a 'pen' with a small shard of 'inkcrystal', a substance similar to graphite, inside of it) before the Remembering Time, so that they may write down their remembers. Usually only one or two GemWings recieve true Remembers. Coronatio The day Queen Emerald, first queen of the GemWings, was coronated. It is one of the few non-religious holidays, and is usually accompanied by feasting, games, and social gatherings. Queens are coronated on this day, and if a queen is expecting, any eggs she lays or female dragonets that hatch will become the next heirs. Hallowhunt When the cold comes to Portia, and the leaves fall from the few trees in GemWing territory, Hallowhunt begins. At nightfall on the Fyrst Day, the Hunters and Hunted will be chosen. Hunted will then be given elaborate, semi-realistic costumes that depict them as pagan gods and feral beasts. Hunters will be given animus-touched weapons that will be used to slay the creatures the Hunted represent. At nightfall on the Secynd Day, the Hunted will depart their cities and towns in costume. The Hunters will follow soon after. Hunters have 24 hours to kill all of the Hunted, and neither faction may exit the territory or enter a city. Once every Hunted is 'dead' (teleported back to their starting locations and de-costumed) the Thyrd Day will begin. The Thyrd Day is likley the tribe's favorite. During the day, dragons will gather and feast and generally enjoy themselves, preparing for the long night ahead. After the sun sets, dragonets will travel around their city or town of residence, usually in friend groups but sometimes alone (or with their parents if especially young), proclaiming to the dragons of the city that the beasts have been slayed in the name of Aideen. The dragons they have informed will then give the dragonets a reward for slaying the beasts, usually a candy or shiny gemstone. Season Festival On the equinoxes or solstices, the whole tribe will hold quiet prayers celebrating the coming season. Homes are decorated appropriately, with wreaths of branches, strings of leaves, flowers, and berries, or other such things. Dragons will gather in the religious halls each settlement has and listen to a priest recite the GemWing history, including how they defeated the SilverWings in the Battle for High Watch. =Intertribal Affairs= FortuneWings Out of all of the tribes, FortuneWings are likely the only tribe the GemWings actually like, for two reasons: their cooking, and the fact that they don't obsess over the GemWings' hoard of wealth. The only gem they ask for is jade, which the GemWings mine and trade to them in exchange for their unique cuisine and scraps of bamboo (which they use in jewelry). The alliance was established by Queen Jade, Queen Morganite's mother, over 40 years ago. SerpentWings Due to the SerpentWings' hermit behavior, the GemWings have little contact with the SerpentWings, though they sometimes meet with traders and swimmers from their tribe. SilverWings Because of the past war between their tribes during the rule of Queen Geyser, the GemWings hold strong dislike for the metallic tribe: Princess Cold's rebellion has only made them like them less. StormWings The fearsome, widely despised StormWings are the only tribe that the GemWings do not border. They rarely interact, but guards sometimes have to fend off greedy StormWings looking for treasure. WiseWings The WiseWings and GemWings have a decent relationship, and occasionally trade with one another. They don't allow them to enter their land often, and are wary of the cult worshipping the blood-eating false goddess Sluartie: especially because that particular cult is infamous for kidnapping GemWings as sacrifices to their deity. =Stereotypical GemWing= Over the years, like any other tribe, the GemWings have been given a stereotype. It has some major things (ex: RainWings are lazy, NightWings are evil, etc.), along with little things. To the other tribes, GemWings are seen as stuck-up eccentrics who care only for treasure and trade, and nothing else. They are quick to threaten war on other tribes if they believe that they stole from their hoards or scammed them out of well-deserved wealth, and will bow down to whoever pays them the most. GemWings resent this stereotype as well as being stereotyped and yet have made no effort to change it. =Hobbies= GemWings, when not working, spend much of their time making jewelry. They are required to find the materials themselves--small dragonets too young to go out and obtain them are allowed to get the supplies from their parents without being ostracized--and create the trinket on their own. They may choose to sell their creation to another tribe, but not to another GemWing. Those who buy their jewelry instead of making it are seen as 'cheap': a social death sentence among the tribe. Mining and digging is a common hobby as well, and friendly competitions of 'who can find the most gems in the least amount of time' occur almost every day. Though most GemWings keep their finest jewels in personal collections, it is required that every adult (above the age of eight years old) GemWing must put at least five gems per month into each town's Hoard: a pile of gemstones in a cave at the very heart of the settlement. The Hoard is public, and any GemWing who wishes to can visit. It is heavily guarded, but the soldiers watching over it are often very friendly and enjoy idle conversation. =Government= The GemWing government is a standard matriarchial monarchy like the Pyrrhian and Pantalan tribes and several of the Portian ones. A queen and her consort rule over the masses, however they choose, and most are powerless to stop them. They have scores of enforcers, scribes, and other government officials working under them, who are hired according to a secret code of rules and expectations. Queen The Queen is the ruler of the GemWings. She and she alone has the final say--on everything. Those who submit quietly and peacefully to her will be rewarded, and those who defy her, punished. All must fear and respect her, no matter who--or what--they are. There is only one she fears, and that is the animus: though she raises them in her image. The GemWings rely upon her, and her alone, to keep the tribe alive and well cared-for. Succession GemWings have two methods of succession for the position of ruler. One is the same succession as most tribes use, a royal Challenge, and the other is a bit more unorthodox but sensible. If a queen has a daughter or sister over eight years old, they are able to challenge her for her throne in a battle to the death. Whoever wins takes all: the crown and the loser's wealth of jewelry. The GemWings are especially stingy about who can and can't challenge, and any challenges from relatives that are either adopted or not directly related will be immediately declined, and they may be exiled for disobedience. The second method is simple: if a queen dies with no suitable heirs, her consort will take her place. While the consort reigns, he or she will be known as 'Lord' or 'Lady', and will be expected to remarry after they have finished the Turn of Grieving, in hopes to produce a dragonet to continue the royal line. Consort The Consort is the queen's spouse, and that's about all there is to it. Sometimes, the queen will trust him or her to rule during her absence. The only way for a consort to take power--legally, that is--is for the queen to die without any biological heirs able or willing to succeed her. Consorts may be of either sex, depending on the preference of the current Queen, Lord, or Lady. Royal dragonets may also have consorts, who will be chosen for them by the Queen. Succession Consorts are chosen from among high-class GemWings of the tribe; often by the previous Queen's mother or father. They can be chosen for their wealth, power, influence, or because of love (or some combination of the four). =Dragon Census= * Morganite ** Large female GemWing with light pink scales ** GemWing Queen ** Married to Malachite ** Played by JuniperTheSkyWing * Malachite ** Muscular male GemWing with green scales ** GemWing Royal Consort (King) ** Married to Morganite ** Played by Fyrestørm * Azurite ** Dark blue GemWing of normal stature with lighter blue eyes ** GemWing Civilian ** Played by The-Lonely-Owl * add ** add info ** add rank ** add family ** Played by =Gallery= GemWing Sigil.png|GemWing sigil by JuniperTheSkyWing (original by PlatypusTheSeaWing) GemWing_Base.png|GemWing Base by JuniperTheSkyWing =New Character Form= Name: Username: Gender: Brief Description: Profession: Family: Other: Category:Discontinued Tribes Category:GemWings